Talents
Talents are used in some of Loka's custom PvP minigames, such as, VotA, Ancient Gulch and Vale of the Conquest. As there are many different talents to pick from, talents can be tested out in Loka's custom Proving Grounds arena. Talents are organized by three main trees, Attack, Defense, and Support/Utility. Accessing and Choosing Talents To access and view talents, a player may type /talents in game to view the inventory where talents may be chosen. In this window, a player will start off with 8 talent points to spend on any of the skill trees. Unlocking a talent will allow the player to unlock the next talent for that particular skill path. Quick Cast Quick Cast is a fast acting ability which allows the player to activate a talent on the hot bar when scrolled over. When Quick Cast is turned off, talents in the hot back will need to be clicked before being active. Quick Cast's toggle is found in /talents at the bottom right of the screen as a redstone block. Talents by Trees Attack Tree Hot Bow * Arrows have a 15% chance to set their target on fire * Passive Effect Archer * Battleground bow is granted Power II * Passive Effect Grove * Every time you land a hit with a arrow on an enemy, you gain +10% damage on arrow shots up to 30%. Each miss reduces Groove by 10%. * Passive Ability Frost Trap * Place a trap that, when run over, applies a heavy slow and minor poison to the enemy. * Requires: Groove * Cooldown: 30 seconds * Ability Explosive Arrow * Loads an Explosive Arrow that devastates nearby enemies * A player hit directly by the shot will take double damage * Cooldown: 30 seconds * Ability Flaming Sword * All sword attacks have a 15% chance to ignite the enemy, dealing fire damage over time. * Passive Effect Slow * Sword attacks have a 15% chance to slow enemies * Passive Effect Life Steal * Upon hitting an enemy, you gain Lifesteal. * Lifesteal: You regain a small amount of health every second for 6 seconds. This can only occur once every 30 seconds Thrill of the Kill * Sword increased by 15%. Additionally, any time you kill a player, you gain Speed III for 6 seconds. * Requires: Life Steal * Passive Effect Lunge * Leap forward toward you enemy. Your next attack within 6 seconds does twice the usual damage. * Cooldown: 30 seconds * Ability Defense Tree Stand Your Ground * Grants Blast Protection * Reduces knockback and damage from explosions * Equipment Upgrade Fresh Start * Start with 2 extra hearts upon match start and after respawn. * This does not permanently increase you max health. * Passive Effect Resistant * Take 25% less damage from harming potions. * Passive Effect Hook * Load a hooked arrow. If the hook hits a player, they will get yanked towards you. Otherwise, you will be pulled where your hook lands * Max range 30 blocks * Cooldown: 30 seconds * Ability Quake * Knock all nearby enemies up in the air, dealing damage as well as a severe blindness and slow. * Cooldown: 40 seconds * Ability Reflexes * For 3 seconds, you block all arrows that hit you. * To Use: Block with your sword * Cooldown: 15 seconds. * Ability Flame Retardant * Grants Fire protection. Reduces time spent burning. * Equipment Upgrade Iron Form * Incoming damage has a chance to proc Iron Form. * Iron Form: Grants Resistance, lowering damage taken for 7 seconds. This can only occur once every 30 seconds. * Passive Effect Hardened * Your armor is more effective * Passive Effect Last Stand * Take no physical damage for 5 seconds * Cooldown: 40 seconds * Requires: Hardened * Ability Support/Utility Tree Fleet Footed * Increased movement speed by 10% * Passive Effect Bouncy * Grants Feather Falling and Jump. * Equipment Upgrade Potion Slinger * You are awarded 1 additional splash potion of harming in all battlegrounds and you can throw all potions twice as far. * Equipment Upgrade Rallying Cry * You cry out, granting 15% extra damage, and speed to all friendlies for 7 seconds. * Additionally drops a zone, granting speed to friendlies that run over it. * Cooldown: 45 seconds * Ability Potent Word * Silence all nearby enemies rendering them unable to use abilities for 6 seconds. Also grants Potent Word Aura. * Potent Word Aura: Every 45 seconds you and all nearby friendlies recover 1 damage potion. * Cooldown: 45 seconds * Ability Improved Bandage * Your bandage ow heals 7 hearts over 9 seconds. * Ability Upgrade Potency * You are awarded an additional splash potion of healing in all battlegrounds. * Equipment Upgrade Holy Grenade * Your healing potions no longer heal enemies, heal more, and affect a bigger area. * Equipment Upgrade. Life Shield * You and all nearby friendly player are granted Absorption II for 6 seconds. * Cooldown: 45 seconds * Ability Frejia's Arrow * Loads Freyja's Arrow. wherever the arrow lands grants a heal, 6 seconds of regeneration to nearby friendlies and weakness to nearby enemies. Also grants Freyjia's Grace. * Freyji's Grace: every 45 seconds you and all nearby friendlies recover 1 healing potion. * Cooldown: 45 seconds * Ability